<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Given Valentine's Shorts by midnightseashell14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662778">Given Valentine's Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14'>midnightseashell14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Given Valentine's Event 2020, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet shorts celebrating all the Given couples! Short and sweet with no angst in sight!</p><p>Part of the Given Valentine's Event 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Uenoyama Yayoi/Yatake Kouji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Given Valentine's Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serenade - Mafuyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uenoyama-kun hums when he writes sheet music.</p><p>When he shows it to people he usually adds in some La la’s to make up for the lack of words. But when it’s just the melody he hums.</p><p>Mafuyu loves it.</p><p>Uenoyama’s voice is deep and calm. He isn’t trying to hit precise notes or use it to test what he’s writing down. He just needs to get something out.</p><p>Mafuyu frequently thinks of Uenoyama as a boiling kettle. Not boiling over with anger but with passion. If he didn’t release it from his body somehow he could explode. One of the ways he does this is by humming. </p><p>It doesn’t matter what it sounds like, as long as he is releasing music from his body, even sometimes unknowingly, he is happy. </p><p>So he closes his eyes and rests his head on Uenoyama’s shoulder.</p><p>The humming and scratching of the pencil stop.</p><p>“Keep going, Uenoyama-kun.”</p><p>There is a pause before the scratching and humming are back.</p><p>Mafuyu might be a little proud that it sounds a bit happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Touch/Caress- Mafuyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uenoyama-kun has nice hands.</p><p>The thought had crossed Mafuyu’s mind before, several times in fact, but that never made the thought less comforting.</p><p>Most people probably wouldn’t consider them very nice. </p><p>They were rough with calluses from playing his guitar, average in size and sweat when he became nervous. Overall not the sort of hands that many would fantasize about.</p><p>But Mafuyu thought that they were perfect.</p><p>They were rough from his passionate playing. The very same playing that struck Mafuyu to his core as if it was his first time hearing him play every time he heard it. </p><p>They were perfect for his body, not too big or too small. Most importantly when he found the courage to reach over and hold Mafuyu’s they always fit together perfectly.</p><p>They would sweat when he became nervous, but Mafuyu thought that it was sweet. Uenoyama was always trying so hard to make him happy, always so excited but scared to push further before he was sure it was okay. He was so cute when he was nervous.</p><p>Most of all they were the hands that held him when he cried, patted his head when he played well, stroked his face when he was sick. </p><p>They were the hands of the boy he loved and who loved him back.</p><p>Mafuyu gave an unhappy grumble as the hands that had been passing through his hair suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Ah, sorry was that annoying?”</p><p>“No. Please keep doing it.”</p><p>The hands went back to gently stroking his hair.</p><p>“Uenoyama-kun has nice hands.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Longing - AkiHaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruki’s hair was starting to grow out again.</p><p>Slowly but surely, the blonde locks were increasing in length. Aki could barely suppress his excitement. Each day was day closer to finally being able to enact every fantasy he had ever had about Haruki’s hair. </p><p>Some had popped into his mind early in their relationship, but he had quickly dismissed them, knowing that he wouldn’t risk his and Haruki’s relationship for a one night fling.</p><p>But things were different now. </p><p>Haruki was his boyfriend, he was able to find joy in music and his life was quite simply far brighter than it had been in a long time.</p><p>When Haruki’s hair finally reached its previous length, Aki, would be able to braid it, wash it, run his fingers through it as they cuddled on the couch. His hands almost burned with how much they longed to touch the sun kissed strands.</p><p>Of course he did many of those things already, since Haru’s hair was beautiful no matter what the length. But there was something significant to their relationship to be found in Haruki’s long hair. A connection between them that had for a short time been lost, but was now coming back into being, just as vibrant and lovely as it had always been.</p><p>“Aki?” Haruki asked from where he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He had been drying his hair, which had started the stream of Aki’s thoughts. He looked so cute. His cheeks a dusty pink color as he stared back at him through the mirror.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at me for a while. Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Just enjoying the view.”</p><p>Aki probably should have felt bad at how Haruki’s face lit up with embarrassment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. If Haruki couldn’t see how cute he was Aki would just have to help him. </p><p>Haruki tried to ignore him by turning away but now Aki was feeling playful. He got up from his seat on the couch and made his way to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist and rested his head in the crook of Haruki’s neck, taking in his fresh scent. </p><p>“Your hair is growing out again.” </p><p>“Ah, yeah it is. I’ve been debating if I should cut it or go back to having it long.”</p><p>Haruki yelped as Aki’s arms tightened around his waist.</p><p>“Aki?! What-”</p><p>An unintelligible mumble cut him off.</p><p>“Aki, I can’t understand what you just said.”</p><p>Aki lifted his head just enough for Haruki to see his expression. A mix of affection and longing. It was enough to make his heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Please don’t cut it.”</p><p>Their eyes stayed locked for a moment more before Haruki turned in Aki’s arms just enough to kiss him on his cheek.</p><p>“Okay.” He said softly, giggling as Aki pressed his face back in his neck. </p><p>The moment would have been sweet if not a few moments later Aki hadn’t lifted his head, a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>“I want to see what it will look like spread out on the bed sheets.”</p><p>“Aki!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Tooth - Shizuragi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a known fact that Shizusumi wasn’t a fan of sweets. </p><p>He often couldn’t even stand the smell, which is why he refused to accompany his friends into bakeries. They would get what they wanted while he waited patiently outside, enjoying that he did not have to deal with the sticky, cloying scent of sugar and cream.</p><p>Shizusumi much preferred bitter or sour tastes. The kind that made most people's eyes water. The only kind of chocolate he would ever eat was dark and even that was sometimes even too much for him.</p><p>“I can’t understand your tastes Shizu.”</p><p>Shizusumi looked up from where he sat on the floor leaning against Hiiragi’s bed. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hiiragi puffed out his cheeks, looking more like a ruffled cat than usual. </p><p>“You just ate an entire bag of Explosion sour candies. Are there even any taste buds left on you tongue?!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they’re still there.” Shizu said with a flat look. Hiiragi sighed and flopped back onto the bed.</p><p>“Honestly, I don't see how you can like that stuff but hate sweets.” Shizusumi blinked up at him slowly.</p><p>“I like some sweets.” Hiiragi waved his hand dismissively. </p><p>“Dark chocolate doesn’t count Shizu.”</p><p>Shizusumi blinked slowly one more time before rising up to lean over Hiiragi, who now had a very flustered expression on his face.</p><p>“Shizu, what-” Hiiragi was cut off by a pair of lips pressing firmly on his own. His eyes slipped shut and he couldn’t help but release a small moan when their lips parted and Shizu’s tongue slipped in to meet his.</p><p>It was a firm kiss but no less sweet.</p><p>Hiiragi knew he was blushing and breathing more harshly than was normal as Shizu pulled away. Even so he couldn’t help the bit of annoyance that flared up at the smug look on Shizu’s face.</p><p>“What’s with that look?” If possible the smug look grew bigger. </p><p>“I told you I liked sweets.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Requited Love - Yayoi x Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yayoi has never allowed herself to mope about the past. What’s done is done, is her philosophy. The only practical thing to do in life is to move forward. </p><p>But in the fleeting moments that she does look back, the one thing that always makes her want to bang her head into the nearest hard surface was her one sided crush on Kaji Akihiko. </p><p>It made sense back then. He was cool, attractive and talented. And although she would never say it out loud she had also been attracted to the fact that he got along with her little brother. They weren’t the most affectionate of siblings, but she did care and it had eased her mind to know that there was someone she could trust looking after Ritsuka. </p><p>That being said she had wasted so much time in a love struck haze. The idea that she could have spent all that time with Yatake almost made her want to grind her teeth.</p><p>He had even performed at one of the lives she had attended! How had she not noticed him?! He was the lead singer for crying out loud!</p><p>And the fact was that she had never been in a better relationship. Yatake was considerate, supportive and sometimes goofy. He made her laugh and he was such a helpful, selfless person that he made her want to be the same. He made her want to be the best version of herself. </p><p>The irony that his best friend was Akihiko’s new boyfriend and the bassist of Ritsuka’s band wasn’t lost on her either. </p><p>He had even taken promotional photos of them free of charge! As an amateur model she knew how much talented photographers could charge and Yatake was incredibly talented.</p><p>Of course that meant that Ritsuka also knew Yatake and apparently liked him quite a bit. He respected him and liked him in many of the same ways he respected the other older members of his band. </p><p>Thank goodness she didn’t allow herself to look into the past as many others would. She didn’t think she would be able to handle it if she was!</p><p>As things were she was the happiest she had ever been. It didn’t hurt that Yatake himself was also very easy on the eyes. </p><p>“Yayoi-chan!”</p><p>She turned from her waiting spot to see Yatake making his way over, waving with a large smile across his face. He looked so happy to see her that she couldn’t help the large smile she gave in return. </p><p>It was nice to love someone who loved you back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>